New Slayer, New Game
by paralyzed with not caring much
Summary: What would happen if Buffy, Faith, and all the potentials died in the hands of the demon, Sarajevo? what if the new Slayer had absolutely no idea of what she could do and who was after her? it's a bit of Buffy and my class last year. r&r and enjoy! please
1. not a good day

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and some of the characters. The characters that I own are those who aren't in the Buffyverse, a term I don't own either.

Chapter 1

The sewer was dark and dank. It stank of urine and vomit. The only movement came from the rushing sewage water and a lone, dark figure, walking through the tunnel. No man would be caught dead in the sewers of London but then again, Spike was no man. He was a vampire but most just say he's monster.

The vampire walked through the ankle deep sludge, not giving a damn about what he was stepping in. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back. It almost blended in with his chalk white complexion. His face was framed perfectly by his taunt cheekbones that could probably cut glass. Crystal blue eyes finished off his face. He was tall and toned and walked with long strides. He wore black from head to toe and his ebony leather duster almost swept the floor and touched the dirty water. The only light came from the glowing embers of his cigarette that hung stiffly from his lip. He hummed as he trekked through the polluted waters.

His vampire eyes saw the graffiti that couldn't be scrubbed off. He didn't understand what he was doing down there. The old Spike wouldn't have bothered and went on his merry little way. But he was a changed "man" and following orders was part of the persona. It was the orders he followed that confused him.

He threw the butt of his cig into the water. He sensed others around him but the only entrance to the sewers was the way he came in—a manhole near an abandoned building, as he was instructed—the other manholes throughout the city. But his entry was so far away from the city that it was the only manhole within a fifty mile radius.

_These must be the welcoming party_, Spike thought and chuckled to himself when he came up to the other beings in the sewer. There were two of them. One of them was tall and lanky and looked like he had thrown up a dozen times previously. His hair was stiff and dirty blonde. His companion was a head taller than he and much larger in build. His face a strong and square and his nose looked broken. His hair was shaved into a crew cut.

"Welcome, William the Bloody. My name is Marcus Hamilton and this is Bartholomew York." The tall, lanky one began. "We are the representatives of the Watcher's Council. Welcome to London."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Danica Ronquillo muttered loudly. She had tripped over the steps for the third time and all the contents of her bag spilled. She had like three minutes to get up to the third floor and across the school building. "Why the hell do they make the school so damn big!"

She began shoving things maniacally into her schoolbag. It wasn't a good way to start the day. _Thank god for soccer_, she thought to herself as she sprinted as fast as she could up the stairs and raced around the school building to find her classroom. She stumbled through the door just as the bell sounded. She picked herself up and brushed off the dirt from her pants.

"Glad you decided to join us, Ms. Ronquillo" her teacher grinned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The threesome continued down the murky path of the sewage. Spike's new companions took the lead as Spike brought up the rear, smoking as they walked. Since he became corporeal, the habit sort of faded. But after the supposed "end of the world", he needed something to remind him of who he use to be.

His companions walked on in utter silence. The only sound came from the sloshing water at their feet and Spike's incessant humming. The eerie silence annoyed him so he started a conversation.

"Feels weird to be home." Spike started "It's been, what, over a century since I was here last."

The pair exchanged glances and continued down the tunnel. They seemed bored with what Spike had to say and looked down.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Spike lit another stick and began smoking again.

"I'm sorry if we don't amuse you, Mr. Will—"

"Spike, you pounce. You'd think that after the first century you'd know my name." As Spike harshly retorted, Bartholomew turned and eyed him menacingly. "No offense, mate."

Marcus got between the two and pushed Bartholomew away from Spike. The large man gave a grunt and began moving ahead.

"I'm sorry about Mr. York, Will- Spike. A few years ago, a silencing spell went wrong and he's remained mute. He's great company, don't get me wrong. Just because he can't talk doesn't make him enjoyable to be around."

" uh huh… well that's… that's what's that?" Spike pointed into space then dashed behind Bartholomew before Marcus processed that he was pranked.

The rest of the walk was done in silence, much as it did before. They stopped before a brick wall. A dead end. York walked up to the wall and rapped on it several times. He then took his umbrella and began tapping specific bricks.

"uh… hate to burst your bubble mate, but that" Spike began pointing to the wall "is a wall and doing whatever you're doing won't help."

But as Spike said this, the brick wall started to shudder and quake. It opened diagonally, revealing a passageway and a flight of spiral steps. Spike stood looking in what can only be described as awe.

"no… I think that's exactly what it needed." Marcus Hamilton smirked and looked at Spike. "Close your mouth, Spike. It's rude to gawk."


	2. another school day

chapter 2

Steph-is-love: nice landing earlier. Not your best… try to save that energy for practice later

Danicfreak: hardy har har. I forgot how to laugh

Danicfreak: crap I forgot that we had practice. Good things I have spare spikes in my locker.

Steph-is-love: so… you no like pichai anymore?

Danicfreak: please… that jerk? After what he did to me? He can kiss my ass

Danica and Stephanie Sharpe always chatted during English class. They usually did it during and after the wrote their essays. Steph was one of Danica's closest friends.

Steph-is-love: good. You go girl!

Danicfreak: omg… never say that again!

Steph-is-love: I didn't… lol

_3 kaye has just logged on_

3 kaye: hey guys… watsup?

Steph-is-love: hey kay. Nothing much. We're just bitching about you know who

Kaye was Danica's cousin and lately, her friend. Although they weren't as close as either of them with Steph but they both made an effort to be friends.

3 kaye: nica… he doesn't deserve you.

Danicfreak: thanks kay 

3 kaye: so steph, what's the verdict for your partay?

Steph-is-love: thunderbirds are go! Mike, Rafa, and Marc are bring tequila and vodka. TOSKA TOSKA BABY!

Danica sighed. She had been looking forward to Steph's party but she hated how they had tossed aside her feelings. One thing she had mastered was that, save for soccer, you always have to hold in what you don't want people to know.

_Chellybelly has just signed in_

Chellybelly: hey guys… 

Chellybelly or Michelle was one of Danica's friends. She was part of the whole Pichai disaster. She was never Danica's best friend because of the whole Pichai deal but she was easy to talk to.

3 kaye: hey shelly!!!

Steph-is-love: hi michellee

Danicfreak: hey

Chellybelly: omg…. I can not wait for this party!!!

Chellybelly: it's just what we need… right Danica?

_Hell no, you bitch, _Danica screamed in her head. Michelle always brought up their whole ordeal with Pichai. It was obvious who was more caught up it everything. Suddenly another window popped up on Danica's desktop. She clicked it to see who it was.

_Kaye?!_

3 kaye: hi Danica. Um… hey look I know we have never been that close but I also know that this thing that just happened is really eating you up and must hurt like hell. I just want you to know that if you ever need someone, I'm never too far… k?

Danica stared at her screen in shock. Kaye had never made such a massive effort to be friends… EVER. She looked over at Kaye from behind her computer monitor. Kaye looked up and flashed a knowing smile. Danica smiled back. Up till that moment, she thought that she was completely alone. Now she felt that someone was on her side.

Another window popped up in the middle of her screen and Danica automatically clicked it. This time it was from Steph but it was far more urgent than the last one had been…

Steph-is-Love: OMFG! LOOK AT HOE-BAG #1! WHAT A MOFO!

Danica twisted around to see what was behind her. Miko, the class slut, had her arms wrapped around Pichai's neck promiscuously. She knew that everyone was watching but that was the exact effect Miko was looking for. Danica felt her insides explode and she slowly turned to face her own monitor.

Steph-is-Love: Danica…

3 kaye: omg… what a fucking whore

Although she didn't notice it, Danica was breathing extremely deeply and quickly. Her hands were clenched into tight fists. Carlos, Kaye's cousin, was sitting next to her reached out to attempt to console her but she shrugged him of

3kaye: oh god… Danica… are you ok?

Steph-is-Love: I will sooo punch that bitch. Wait till PE

3kaye: Danica its okay to vent

Chellybelly: does no one care about what I feel right now?

_Leave it to Michelle to make this all about her…_ Danica's head screamed. If anything made her blood boil more that Miko, it was Michelle turning a situation around so that it was about her. That selfish little—

But Danica never finished her thought. A loud, deafening SNAP came from her side. Danica looked at one of her fists. Somehow, Danica managed to break the headphones that were in her hand with the sheer force of her fist. She instinctively dropped it. All eyes that were once on Miko were now on her. She looked up, determined not to look Pichai in the eye as she lifted her head. The English teacher began to scold her for breaking the headphones, although Danica knew that Ms. Gervasio herself had no clue of how she was able to do it.

Danica's eyes darted to her fist which, despite having nail marks from clenching seemed unharmed. She expected scratched maybe even blood but it seemed that neither was present and that if she hadn't heard it, she probably wouldn't have noticed what she had done. All eyes still one her, Danica turned back to her monitor, avoiding all gazes and most of all, Miko's victorious smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone's been eating their spinach," Steph laughed as she and Danica walked onto the gym for PE. Danica smirked in spite of herself. Although they had always been the same size growing up, Danica was now taller than Steph and much taller than Kaye but Kaye was always the smallest so there wasn't much comparison. Danica was much darker then Steph, considering that she was Filipina and Spanish as opposed to being Filipina and British like Steph. She was also curvier although slightly toned from football and volleyball. She was smarter and in some situations a better athlete than Steph. Yet, she never had the self-esteem Steph had so she was never able to carry herself well even though she had the FBB (face boobs bum) that most guys wanted.

"Laugh now but wait till I bring out my hockey skills," Danica playfully punched Steph's arm. She began tying her dark brown hair back. She never understood how her PE teacher wanted them to play hockey in the gym without skates. It was pure running. Although she didn't like to brag, Danica was easily the best hockey player. Once she got the puck, only Sam Parrott, a blonde British boy from England, had a chance of stopping her.

After a brief and somewhat useless speech from their teacher, the class split into teams where, Steph and Danica were separated but Pichai and Miko were together. Miko was a sad case and if Danica didn't hate her so much, she probably would've pitied her. She actually didn't have any friends, just people who felt too sorry to just ditch her. Plus, she was as ugly as ugly can get. But she flirted with anything that moved so all pity was wasted on her. Kaye walked up to Danica. Kaye was probably the prettiest girl in school and was very different from Danica and Steph. Where steph and Danica were bronze and first-string footballers (that's Soccer FYI), Kaye was porcelain white and awkward on the pitch.

"If anything happens, I'll aim for her cankles" Kaye laughed.

"With your aim, I'd be more scared if you were aiming for the person next to me," Danica teased.

"Laugh now but there might be a beetle on you bed at Steph's which, by the way, I'm glad you're going to."

"Thanks, me too. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to knock the balls off Pichai. He actually thinks he's a better goalie than I am just because I choose to score them in hockey rather than block"

They laughed as the whistle blew and Danica ran off to steal the puck away from Miko, which was much easier done than said, and proceeded to score the first goal for her side. It continued on. By midway through the class, Danica had score three goals and made one amazing assist keeping their lead of 4-0.

"On a roll, eh Danica?" Sam asked as they walked back to their side after Sam scored off Danica's assist.

"Just getting started Parrott…"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pichai punch the post of the goal. Danica stared laughing as she ran off to steal the puck away from Miko and passed it on to Carlos who, despite his slight pudginess, was an amazing athlete. Pichai triumphantly hit it away but Sam scored off the rebound.

"This is too pathetic, even for his standards" Steph laughed as she joined Kaye and Danica at the halfway line. She didn't even bother trying because she knew that there was no hope. They watched Pichai fumble with another goal and Sam blasted the puck in and laughed together. Danica turned slightly and she saw Michelle, sitting on the bleachers, watching the game. Michelle always made excuses not to join PE. Michelle caught Pichai's eyes and smiled flirtatiously; Pichai looked up slightly and then turned away. Danica smirked. Michelle tried way too hard.

Suddenly the gym became blurry. Smudged, like an old photograph. Danica's head felt like it had been stabbed by a thousand needles all at once. It suddenly turned black. Danica panicked, thinking that she must've been dying or had gotten shot. But wouldn't she have heard the gun fire?

Vivid, sharp flashes of color filled her clouded vision. A picture materialized in front of her. It was the football pitch only the grass seemed to be stained with red paint. No… not red paint. Blood. Human blood. Danica screamed but no sound came out. Bodies scattered across the field. Their faces screwed and covered in blood. Nothing moved. Everyone was dead. _What the hell is going on!!!_

Then the darkness faded and the gym began to materialize. Blurry figures of heads came into view and Danica blinked three times before they actually became clear. Steph, Kaye, Sam, Carlos, and Pichai were the first faces along with the PE teacher.

"Oh my god, you're ok!" Steph gasped. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing.

The PE teacher began raving of how she was concussed and ushered her to the bleachers, reaching for his cell phone to call the paramedics.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Danica assured, slowly lifting her head. "I just… didn't have any breakfast this morning and I had a bit of a head rush. That's all. I'll just drink a bit of water and I'll be fine."

She pulled her arm away from Pichai, who had made an effort to help her up. Pushing away the PE teacher and Pichai at the same time, Danica made her way to the bleachers where she gulped down half her water and ran back into the court and in a matter of seconds, scored another goal for her side.

"Danica, you sure you're okay?" Kaye came up to her as Danica walked back to their side.

"yeah… I don't know. I guess I just blacked out for a bit. Strange…" Danica scratched the back of her head. "I dunno."

PE class ended and Danica changed and left, avoiding the stares from her less than liked colleagues.

"Good game today Danica," Sam Parrott appeared from the door of the Boy's Locker rooms. His blonde hair was slightly spiked and messing and he walked with a slight swagger. His bright, green-blue eyes made him look awake and fresh. If he wasn't such a cocky British "bad boy", he'd be hot.

"Thanks Parrott. You weren't half bad yourself." Danica said, walking a bit slower so that Sam could catch up.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Sam always managed to make Danica laugh. "you okay though? You kinda passed out back there. Couldn't take me scoring all those goals, could you?"

"oh no sam… I'm too weak to take such a beating."

"yeah.. I know. Jealousy isn't a pretty shade for you though Danica."

"Right… like I'd be jealous of your goal scoring…"

"The proof is in the face," he playfully cupped Danica's chin and Danica scrunched her nose. She wasn't sure, but she thought she'd heard Sam say "and what a pretty face it is"

"you playing this weekend?" Danica brushed back her dark hair and continued walking.

"Uh nope… I'm going to Steph's. you are too, right?"

"uh… yeah."

"Hey Danica," Sam paused in his tracks "I heard about you and Pichai. I'm really sorry. If you ever need anything…"

"Parrott, please. The fact that you even cared enough to pay attention to gossip about me is more than enough for me,"

Danica looked into Sam's eyes as Sam slowly wrapped his arms around Danica.

"um… Danica?" Sam and Danica looked up. Pichai stood nearby. His short, dark hair stood up and he looked like he'd just come out of a shower. "Can we talk?"

Danica stared Pichai down and refused to blink. She turned to Sam, who had fully taken on tiger pounce form. She knew that he'd attack if she'd asked him to. Sam had taken on a rather caring approach to her… almost boyfriend like. She'd never seen Sam act that way to anyone… EVER. She turned to Pichai with a faux sweet smile.

"sure, we can talk. Start talking." She said, slowly crossing her arms over her chest. Pichai began to look around uneasily, finally settling his stare at Danica.

"Here? Now?" Pichai replied uneasily. Danica gave him a short nod. Sam looked from Pichai to Danica with a slight cocky smirk on his face. "I was hoping we could, you know… talk in private?"

"if you have something to say to me, say it now or else I'm walking… actually, I'm walking no matter what. I don't play by your rules anymore and I feel stupid that I ever did. If whatever you have to say to me can't be said in front Sam, then I don't want to hear it."

A few people were filing out of the gym and could be seen coming from far away. Miko came bounding up behind Pichai and slowly and "seductively" slipped her hands around him.

"now," Danica said, grabbing hold of Sam's forearm. "if you don't mind, Sam and I have Spanish class. Bye now"

Sam turned around and gave Pichai a smug, victorious smile and waved over his

shoulder as they walked away.

"thanks" Danica whispered into Sam's ear

"no… this time this was all you"


	3. reality from an unlikely source

3

The passage in the sewers had lead to a spiral staircase that seemed to ascend forever. The instant the trio stepped into the opening, they were great by a musty warmth that one gets when he walks into a library for the first time. Spike looked at his boots and the hem of his duster only to find himself completely dry. He smirked in spite of himself.

_Leave it to Watchers to be impeccably clean_ he thought to himself as he begun his climb up the staircase with Marcus and Bartholomew. The climb was long and monotonous. They seemed to be climbing for hours till they reached a little door, barely large enough for Bartholomew to squeeze through. Marcus knocked twice then twisted the door knob once clockwise and thrice counterclockwise. The door and most of the brick wall around it opened up, revealing what seemed to be a massive office and a humungous library.

"Welcome, Spike. Welcome to the Watcher's Headquarters where your meeting is set. It should begin shortly so if you'll please follow me, I can take you to our cafeteria where you may dine as you wish before I lead you to the Council's office." Marcus declared, seemingly pleased with Spike's utter awestruck stance.

"Any idea why I'm here, mate?" Spike asked. He had a sudden urge to smoke but he knew that he'd sooner be staked than be allowed to smoke in these halls.

"I am a mere tour guide, Spike. I have not obtained the rank high enough to gain that information,"

"A simple 'no' would've done the trick but okay…"

Spike followed Bartholomew and Marcus until they reached what looked to be a deli, a bakery, and an international food court all wrapped in one. Being a vampire, Spike didn't really need to eat real food and real food didn't feed his hunger. From the corner of his eye, however, he saw that right next to the deli was a small stand that sold blood.

"we find it necessary to accommodate all our guests," Marcus added, following Spike's stare."

The trio found a table as Bartholomew went off. He returned with a sandwich, a mug of Earl's Grey tea and a mug of warm pig's blood. He handed the blood to Spike without making eye contact and sat down to his sandwich.

The whole situation seemed eerily strange. There he was, the second most brutal vampire in the world, sitting in the Watcher's cafeteria, dining with two sages. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had become what he had feared to ever be: domesticated. But the scar on his eyebrow and the new bruise on his calf would prove otherwise.

After their brief meal, Marcus led the group to a massive door. It was the size of the entire story they were one and was engraved with swirling patterns of dragons and magicians and demons. Instead of knobs, two giant brass knockers sat within eye level of Spike.

" and now, Spike, I must bid you farewell."

Spike turned uneasily to Marcus and Bartholomew.

"you're not coming with me?" he felt nervous all of a sudden.

"my journey ends here. Good luck to you Spike."

"uh… yeah… thanks mate. Take care Bart…" Spike said as his companions walked away. He looked at the door again and took a deep breath. "here goes nothing…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------

the Room he entered was circular and, although lit by candles, was very well lit. on the very left of the room, there was what appeared to be a very large, bleacher type seating. Each seat was filled by a men, most of whom seemed well over forty-five.

"Ah… William. Welcome in! we've been expecting you…" one of the eldest of the group stood up. His hair was very white and his beard was long. He balanced himself on his wooden cane that seemed hand carved. "Please, have a seat."

A large armchair stood in front of the bleacher that wasn't noticed before. While maintaining eye contact, Spike stoically walked to the armchair. He sat down slowly as the large door came to a loud close behind him.

"I hope that you've been treated with the utmost hospitality during the time you've been in the headquarters." The elderly man began shuffling papers in front of him. Spike nodded slowly, carefully avoiding eye contact with the men in front of him. Another man rose, with much difficulty, and coughed before he spoke.

"I suppose that you're wondering why you were summoned here today." Spike lifted his head slowly. The man who stood up was almost bald and his remaining hair on his head was ghost white. His face was crumpled in wrinkles. He looked more like a rotten fruit than a person.

"you may as well lean back. this will be a long few hours." The first man said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Spike buried his head into his hands, forcing the tears back. he wouldn't let a pack of Watcher strangers see him cry.

_She's not dead. She can't be dead. They're lying._

"Spike, we need you to keep listening. This is very hard for you to hear, we understand. But we did not call you hear to tell you that- -"

"How'd it happen?" Spike interrupted. The bald man stopped abruptly at the sound of the vampire's voice. He could hear the sadness in his voice. His colleague rose, his brow furrowed with frustration.

"it is not concern of yours how she died. The only reason you're here is because our head has requested your presence. We may treat you like you belong but we haven't forgotten what you are and what you've done."

"Sarajevo" the bald man spoke up. All his colleagues turned to him with an expression of shock. Spike focused his gaze on the bald man. "Sarajevo killed Buffy and some of her friends."

"How?" Spike demanded. His voice was steady as he tried to keep it from shaking.

"We have no concrete facts. All we know is that Ms. Summers died in battle along with her sister, a Mr. Harris, Mr. Wood, the other Slayer, Faith, and all the potential Slayers."

"Dawn? She's gone too?" Spike couldn't control it any longer. His voice shook uncontrollably and the tears he tried so hard to fight slowly trickled down his face. He felt weak and pathetic but he didn't care. The only family he knew… the only women who made any mark on his afterlife… they were gone.

"I'm afraid so. I am deeply sorry." The bald man said rather solemnly.

"Samson! For goodness sake!" the first man yelled. "He's a demon! He has no feelings! No emotions! How dare you give condolences to this… thing!"

The bald man, Samson, turned to the first man. Nothing seemed to faze him.

"Vincent, he's got a soul…"

"So did Angelus! And he"

"This is not Angelus. Vincent, this man, and yes he is a man. A heartbeat does not a man make. This man deserves to know what has happened to the woman he loves."

Spike stared at the floor in silence. Samson, the bald, wrinkled man, had said that he was a man and he felt good about that. But he had, in perfect clarity, explained how his family had died. With a fight, as he knew they would go. He closed his eyes and smiled. They were gone but they had gone the way they would've wanted to go. His head rose and saw the Watchers argue. Samson kept his cool composure.

"Vincent, my friend. It appears that Spike has finished his grieving. Shall we continue with what we gathered here to do?" Samson's calm voice silenced the arguments. The old man's eyes glanced at the vampire. His tired blue eyes winked at him and turned back to Vincent's red face.

"yes… quite right" Vincent slowly regained his composure while Samson rose again, ready to speak.

"As you already know, the Slayer is dead." At these words, the vampire cringed and clenched his fists but said nothing. He focused on the man standing in front of him. "the other potential Slayers died with her. As sad as this may be, the world goes on. As does the prophecy."

Spike stood from his chair. All the Watchers in front of him, with exception of Samson, trembled as he rose.

"There's another one already?"

"well, technically, there's a Slayer born every generation but yes. One has been summoned."

"I suppose you want me to go get her and bring her here?" Spike stated, forcing his usual, droning sarcasm into his statement.

"That's only half right, I'm afraid." Spike's eyes widened when he heard Samson say this. "We need you to retrieve her, and train her." Samson paused and smirked the same smirk Spike. Spike's eyes continued to widen and he gulped. "as her Watcher."

Spike fell backwards on to the seat behind him. The words hit him like a brick.

"why?" he uttered. His lips were dry and he almost thought the words never came out."

"Because all the Watchers you see before you have either arthritis or osteoporosis and can not train a Slayer. All the Watchers you see before you are all the Watchers left in the world."

"But-- but I'm a vampire."

"I'm glad you realize that. but you have proven yourself able."

"I can't... I can't do this."

"Spike…" Vincent spoke now. "and I regret saying this with every fiber in my body, but we need you.. she needs you."

Spike looked up at the ceiling. He could feel the corners of his mouth lift. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"where is she?"

"She's in the Philippines." Samson smiled. He knew that he would agree.

"the Philippines? Isn't that a drink" Spike said, walking towards Samson as Samson extended his hand holding a folder.

"it's in Asia." Vincent stated bluntly.

Spike opened the folder and saw the face of the new Slayer. _she's pretty_ he thought.

"Thank you William." Samson winked again as he said this. "the world owes you one."

"how do I get myself into these messes?" Spike muttered as he exited the room, as the massive doors that daunted him so much before slammed behind him.


	4. help

Chapter 4

"so, basically, Danica you're teachers are concerned about your… your"

"Mental stability. I know, I was told before coming here. That's why I'm missing Math. Thanks by the way."

"um… yes. Right," The guidance counselor shifted uneasily in her seat. Danica smirked. It was Thursday and she was "asked" to go to the guidance counselor because she had "questionable behavior". The guidance counselor was nice and an okay person but she was weak and Danica could practically smell it on her. Her entire being there must've been scary for the counselor.

"I'm not insane."

"no one is saying or thinking that Danica. We're all just…"

"just concerned about my well-being and my moral sense of what's right."

"er… yes?"

"and if you all don't think I'm insane, why am I here?"

"Danica, Ms. Gervasio said that you broke the headphones in the computer room."

"I guess she left out the part where I got back up scotch free. Or the part where I said I was fine."

"um.. yes, she neglected to tell me that. But your PE teacher said that you blacked out in his class."

"did he mention that I hadn't had breakfast that morning?"

"Danica, you keep coming up with excuses that even I can tell aren't real. Now tell me, why have you been… been…"

"Cat's got your tongue? Let me help you out. Why have I been acting out? Why have I been acting rashly? Why have you been…"

"Danica…"

"yes?" She was being arrogant and annoying on purpose and she could tell how fed up the counselor was getting.

"Okay, look… this could be very simple if you let it be…"

"oh, I know how simple it is. You think I'm crazy. You all think that I'm some maniac who's going to explode any moment. That's the simplest way I can say it… you have anything to add?"

"Fine. Yes, we think you're crazy but Danica, I think that there's more to what you're telling me. You can tell me. You know you can. What you say won't leave this room."

_Damn counselor. Does she really think it's easy to tell her that she'll die?_

"what if I told you that every soul in this school will die?"

"go on…" she started scribbling words onto her notepad. Perfect…

"what if I told you that that includes you?"

"Danica, are you planning a massacre?"

"No… but I think someone else is."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Spike walked out of the plane into the night air of Los Angeles. His chalk face had a slight pink tinge to it after scratching his eyes so much. He looked at the folder in his hands. The name DANICA RONQUILLO was boldly written on the cover.

Why him? Why was it always him? He scanned the landing strip for a familiar face. He spotted him in the corner of the hanger. _Peaches... wait till he hears this!_

Another vampire stepped into the dimly lit landing strip. He was dressed quite similarly to Spike only he had light brown hair. He had a wide, strong face and his hair was stiffly gelled. His name was Angel but if you knew him from the books, he was known as Angelus.

"what did they want?" Angel said, reaching Spike in two strides.

"hello to you too." Spike replied sarcastically. It was no news to him that Angel barely tolerated him.

"Spike, you know bloody well that the Council won't call you unless it's urgent or they want something. And when they call one of us…"

"She's dead, mate."

"what?"

"Buffy? Yeah, she's dead."

"what? How could this happen?

"They were very vague about that. Something about an evil hell-raising demon and how it was beyond their control." Spike was proud of himself. He didn't break down like he did in front of the council. Perhaps he was getting use to it by now… Angel stared silently into space. He didn't care how easily Spike to the news but he knew he'd had enough time to think it through.

"Who was it?"

"Saravajo… remember him? From Berlin? Well, the wall was still there but it was still Berlin."

"I thought he retired."

"Fun way to put it, yeah. But he's overlord of the dead. A guy like that can't declare retirement as easy as you can."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"well, if the gel hadn't seeped all the way through yet, you'd remember that I love her…"

"Do you really think that the Watcher's Council will drag you to London just to tell you that she's dead? Like they care that you loved her… you're still dead to them."

"well, seeing that you have such a negative attitude, I guess I won't tell you." Spike started walking quickly away. He was slightly shorter than Angel but he could move much faster.

"Spike, don't be a child! Just tell me."

"who's being the child now?"

"you know something and I know you'll need me and Wolfram and Hart to help you."

"You know that song by Phil Collins where he sees a man drowning and he does nothing to help? What's it called… in the Air Tonight? Yeah, anyways guess which guy you are."

"Tell me, Spike."

"Why, Peaches! You of all people know prophecies better than anyone. Oh, wait… you only know the prophecies that apply to you. I'll give you a hint… this one involves a young girl destined to kill guys like us. Ring a bell?"

Angel stopped dead in his tracks.

"there's another? Already!"

"Well, technically, the very instance any Slayer dies, another one is called to action. Kennedy was s'pose to be the next one but she went by-bye with the rest of them."

"Is that what you were there for? They want you to find her or something?" he nodded to the folder in Spike's hand.

"That's half of it," Spike reluctantly handed over the folder. He didn't know why he did it. It just felt right. "They want me to train her too. They want me to be her Watcher."

Angel looked at him over the folder. He pretended to ignore what he had just said. He began racking his brains out trying to think of why the Council would pick Spike over him. He turned to a page that had a picture of the Slayer. Under the picture it read: _Danica Ronquillo, 15. Location: Cebu Philippines_.

_The Philippines?_ Angel thought as he read one

_Danica Ronquillo, 15 (January 3rd), was born and raised in the Philippines till she was nine when she moved to Cupertino, California. She has since moved back to her hometown. Since the age of three, Danica has displayed slight signs of Slayerdom in form of the possession of the Visions. Although rare in most Slayers, Danica possesses superior mental capabilities to those of other Slayers and a higher pain tolerance that allow her to receive the visions with condensed head trauma_

Angel cocked his head to the side while staring at the pictures. There were about four of them. Each taken from different angles like those you see in the files of undercover operatives. The largest one was one that looked like it belonged in a yearbook. It was dated November 20, 2006.

"Poor girl," Spike said, looking at the picture too. Angel hadn't noticed him lighting a cigarette and standing next to him. "that may be the last time she'll ever smile like that. She's not an ugly bird, that's for sure."

Angel eyes him coolly.

"would that have stopped you from training her?" Angel turned the folder to the page with Danica's information. "Have you tried to look through this?"

"a bit, yeah…"

"you just looked at the pictures didn't you?"

"her file is pretty bloody long, mate! Besides, you can't write up a girl's life and experiences in Arial size eleven and expect it to be accurate." Angel looked at him wide-eyed. "what? I'm tech-savvy, too, ya know! I've got to do SOMETHING in the law firm!"

"Did you know she was summoned at age three? Well, not called upon to fight but she showed signs of having Slayer capabilities at age three? They started dating these pictures in 2002. She was only11 when they started watching her. Can you imagine seeing people die in your dreams at three?"

"sorry, all, I heard was 'did you know' and then white noise," Spike pulled the folder away from Angel. "now if you'll excuse me, I've got homework,"  
xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"wait, let me get this straight," the counselor adjusted her glasses. "you're saying that someone…"

"or something," Danica interrupted

"ok, or something is planning a mass murder on this school. Danica, why would you think this way?"

"you tell me, Doc." Danica slowly got up. "I call 'em as I see 'em. I don't interpret the dreams. I just dream them. Now if you'll excuse me… that's the bell. According to that bell, it's after school and you no longer have control over me. It's time for soccer practice and I'm not missing that. Have fun!"

As Danica walked out of the room, the counselor took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out an aspirin and popped it into her mouth without water. For all she knew, Danica was psychotic and was seeing things. For all she knew, Danica was just acting out for attention. But for all she knew, the sky was green and the world was colorblind.


	5. truth

5

Danica raced across the field to steal the ball from Monica as she dribbled past the defenders and shot a goal. Normally, Danica played keeper and she was thought of as one of the best goalies in Cebu. Today, however, she had this urge to play field. She argued that the sub keeper wasn't getting any practice time and won her argument. She'd win many more after that performance.

"How the hell did you make that shot?" Steph stared in awe as the ball sailed into the goal. Danica had a reputation that superceded her good one. She had very little stamina and not having that great an aim. She was an amazing keeper though.

"I have no idea" Danica said. She really didn't. She expected to feel all winded and out of breath with a burning cramp at her side but nothing. She felt nothing. It was like she hadn't been running at all. She turned to the rest of the team who were doubled over and panting. The coach looked completely awestruck.

"Why don't you ever do that during a game?" her coach exclaimed as her teammates began congratulating her. All but Miko.

"Please… it was complete beginner's luck" Miko drawled as she tried and failed to juggle the ball with her feet. "Besides, anyone could've made that goal."

Danica felt her fists clench and the same anger that flowed during PE and English had returned. Gabe, Danica's cousin and overall best friend grabbed her arm. Gabe was the youngest girl in the soccer team, Danica being two years her senior. Gabe was also the tallest. She had bronze skin and a very long, muscular build. She was insanely pretty.

"It's not worth it…" Gabe whispered. Danica unclenched her fists and turned to Gabe. Gabe gave her a knowing smile.

"Thanks" Danica said as they made their way to the changing rooms.

"Don't thank me… we just really need a goalie this year" Gabe teased. Danica playfully punched Gabe on the arm. "Ouch… what the hell did you do that for?"

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength. It's weird… it seems to be happening a lot lately."

The pair looked up to see Miko running across the field to Pichai, who had been standing on the bleachers for the entire practice. Miko came up to hug him but he pushed past her and made his way towards Gabe and Danica.

"He is not freaking serious…" Gabe said and Pichai drew closer to them.

"Oh but he is" Danica murmured. Pichai was right in front of them. He took Danica's forearm and slowly began dragging her away from Gabe.

"can we talk?" he said as he dragged her to the middle of the field.

Danica looked back at her cousin who looked completely baffled. She signaled for her to wait.

"haven't got a choice, now, have i?" Danica said sarcastically. When they finally stopped, Pichai turned her to face him. For the first time in weeks, she looked at him. Pichai, like his name, was Asian to the core. He had really chinky eyes and short, black hair. He was chubby and had a slight overbite. At first glance, Pichai was plain ugly. All her friends told her so. But Danica didn't like Pichai for his looks. He was sweet. He was understanding. He was intelligent and compassionate. Of course, the keyword in all those statements is "was".

"what do you want?" she said finally. She had undone her ponytail and her hair fell slightly passed her shoulders. She was wearing a loose fitting jersey and shorts that did amazing things to her figure. Danica wasn't all taut but she had amazing curves.

"you know, in this light, you look extremely beautiful." Pichai said. He reached out to touch a stray strand of hair but Danica stopped him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Danica said. She was trying to keep calm. Obviously.

"Danica, I'm sorry. What I did…" Pichai began. He was the worst actor she knew. How he got the lead in the school play was beyond her.

"what you did? Now what could that possibly be" her voice was completely sarcastic and she mocked a thinker's pose. "hmm… are you sorry for hooking up with me? Telling me that you liked me? Leading me on? Never telling me that you had a girlfriend all this time? I could go on all night, you know?"

"ok… I was a really stupid guy, but it takes two to tango and…"

"Oh my god you are not going to put the blame on me! You realize that I can and will kick your sorry ass if you put one ounce of blame on me."

"c'mon Danica, you can't seriously point all the blame on me…"

"actually, I can. See, you're the one who's the lying bastard who, from this point on, will know better than to drag me to the middle of the soccer field to give me the same bullshit you try to spill on me everytime you want to talk. I'm done playing your idiotic games. I'm done being a puppet. I'm just… I'm done."

Danica turned away from Pichai and began to walk away, feeling happy with the way she handled things. She felt Pichai's hand clamp around her arm as she was pulled back. Pichai wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Miko is the puppet. And I'll drop her anytime, anywhere. Just say the word."

"You disgusting pig! Let go of me!" Danica tried to push Pichai away but his grip was really strong.

"I want you Danica," Pichai whispered hungrily into Danica's ear. She could hear Gabe sprinting towards her. She tried to pry herself from Pichai's grip but all the energy that was running through her earlier were now long gone.

Suddenly, she saw something. A flash of red and black streaked across the bleachers in front of her. At first, she thought her mind was just playing tricks on her but she saw it again. This time, it moved slower. Danica stopped fighting Pichai and focused on the bleachers at his back. The blur became slowly clearer, soon forming a hideous beast that seemed to be prowling, watching her. It seemed to be waiting for its time. The beast was black with streams of blood flowing from every pore.

Upon seeing the creature, Danica kicked Pichai as hard as she could on his stomach which knocked him down. When she looked back up at the bleachers, the beast had disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_What the bloody hell was that?_ she thought as Gabe finally reached her.

"Are you okay, Danica?" she asked, as she kicked Pichai's side.

Danica looked up at Gabe. Should she tell her what she saw? Or about what she'd been feeling? She looked at Pichai who was doubled over in agony. No. Another time perhaps.

"yeah, I'm cool Gabe. The pig's just being himself" they both looked at Pichai's huddled, whimpering mass. "Two more for the road?"

"gladly," Gabe smile as the two footballers each kicked Pichai hard in the crotch and stomach and marched happily and triumphantly away.

----------------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&---------------------------

Angel followed Spike all the way to Wolfram and Hart. The law firm had stood strong against the apocalypse although much of it had to be restored. It was still the most prosperous firm in the world with branches reaching Italy and Sudan. Angel was still the head. The vampires entered the same elevator as it rose steadily up. Silence fell between them.

"When are you planning on getting her?" Angel said finally

"she's not a carton of milk, Angel. I can't just go off to a store and grab her! She doesn't even know what she is or what she's capable of. I mean, it's only recently that he powers have come to be reality." Angel pulled the emergency stop switch on the elevator and it stopped dead in its tracks. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you get it Spike?" Angel turned to the vampire in anger. "There is no Slayer. Not a proper one at least. This girl doesn't know who or what she is. But thousands or vampires and demons do and they won't wait till she learns what she's capable of before attacking. The longer you wait, the less time she has."

"Don't you think I know that, Peaches?" Spike said, his voice matching Angel's volume. "Don't you think I know what can happen to her? I lived with Buffy while the Potentials were coming in. I saw what they were up against and most didn't make it even when they knew what they were. I won't let that happen, Angel. Not again."

With that, Spike flipped the switch and the elevator ran again. Angel stared at Spike quizzically.

"what?" Spike finally asked, obviously annoyed.

"why you?" Angel replied

"what?"

"why'd they pick you to be her Watcher?"

"are you jealous?

"no, I'm just asking."

"the great Angelus is upset because Big Bad Spike go the job he was hoping to get?"

"I never said or thought that…"

"instead you were thinking why, of all the souled vampires in the world, namely you and me, why the Council pick me?"

"Grow up."

"right back at ya."

The pair strode into the main lobby area. Angel's new secretary, Kylie, sat at her desk, filing her nails. Like his previous assistant, Harmony, Kylie was a vampire. Unlike Harmony, however, Kylie was extremely intelligent and witty. She had dark, wavy brown hair that fell till her shoulders. Her almond eyes shined green and cherubic against her pale complexion. She looked waxy, almost fake, but she was beautiful nonetheless.

"Good evening, Angel," Kylie smiled a wide, friendly smile. Angel curtly nodded and tripped in reply. Spike rolled his eyes. Angel was the most tactless man he'd ever met.

"good evening, Spike," Kylie greeted, still smiling.

"Evening Kylie. How's the day been?"

"Oh, same old. Never a boring day here I'm afraid."

"between working for a vampire, being a vampire, and protecting vampires from the law, there's no room for boredom,"

"I'm afraid not," Kylie laughed. Angel got up from the floor.

"any calls for me, Kylie?" he asked suavely.

"nope, nothing so far. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"um… okay. Spike and I will be in my office so just- - um knock or something.

"I will. It was nice to see you both. You'll have to tell me about England another time then, Spike."

"I'll hold you to that, Kylie." Spike smirked. He could practically feel Angel's brooding anger from behind. "Night."

The vampires entered Angel's office and shut the door.

"how'd you do that?" Angel asked

"do what?"

"just talk to her like that?"

"well, first of all, I'm not completely love struck by her, am i?"

Angel ignored Spike's comment and picked up the folder in front of him. He began to remove the pictures from the folder and arranged them on his desk. Spike cocked his head to the side.

"um… what are you doing?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette. Angel turned all the pictures to face Spike. Spike looked at the pictures. He'd seen them before, on the flight there. There were twelve of them. The oldest one was dated July 7th, 2002. Danica Ronquillo, as it said in bolded letters on her file, was eleven. She was reasonably tall for her age with buck teeth and thick bangs. She was brown with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was holding a little baby girl in her hands. _Her little sister_, Spike thought. He had read in her file that she had a younger sister, almost ten years younger than her.

Almost instantly, he remembered Dawn. She remembered how she looked up to Buffy. Buffy… it seemed like not to long ago that he was sleeping with her in his arms. That was before he died and woke up in LA. God how he missed her…

Angel began sifting through the folder. Spike smirked as he watched Angel do his work for him and turned back to the pictures. He sifted through the pictures till he happened on one. September 17th, 2003. Danica was 12. She was on a soccer pitch, stealing the ball away from a small brown boy. Her bangs had grown out and she had almost fully developed. Her body was tilted as she kicked the ball away. The photo behind it was dated November 13th of the same year. Danica was wearing a pair of goalie gloves and a massive smile that showed off her braces. She was holding a soccer ball under one arm and hugging one of her team mates with the other. There was a caption on the photo that read _"Danica and her cousin, Gabe Aboitiz, Alaska Cup. Danica's first game as a keeper."_ Spike smiled. For two reasons in fact: first, whoever compiled these files was obviously careful and cared enough about her to do a good job (he suspected Samson had done it) and second, Danica looked so sweet and happy. She looked so excited like a little kid on her first visit to the candy store.

He sifted through the rest of the pictures till he stopped at the last one. This was the most recent one. It was dated April 2nd, 2006. That was just three weeks ago. Danica was standing beside a shorter, whiter girl. She, Danica, had her hair half up and half down. Her make-up was done very lightly and she was wearing a white, low necked blouse. She was fully developed now. She had a curvy body and but she had a lot of muscle on her. Her hair had lengthened and side parted. She wasn't wearing braces anymore and she looked amazing. But Spike saw something. It wasn't just the odd glimmer in her eyes but in the corner or the picture. Near Danica's perfectly groomed head. It looked like an orb. A random reflection of light? Could be but something inside Spike told him otherwise. He reached for the magnifying glass and put it over the orb. It still looked like an orb. He stood up and looked for another glass till he finally found one that showed the orb's true identity.

A face appeared in the circle. It wasn't human by any standard. It's eyes bulged in the circle. One was larger than the other and they were red. Blood red. Its nose was reduced to large slits on his face. Its crooked mouth revealed yellow, rotten fangs. It looked grotesque beyond anything but Spike didn't flinch upon seeing it. It wasn't new. He'd seen it before.

"Sarajevo." Spike uttered. Angel rose and moved to Spike to look at the picture he was. Spike stared down at the enlarged image. At the killer of the love of his life. A small crack sounded nearby and Spike crushed the magnifying glass in his hand. He turned to Angel, hate filling his eyes.

"Spike?" Angel said uneasily. Spike walked stoically to the desk where all Danica's information was spread out and organized. He set the picture down before spreading out the rest of the pictures. He went over each one and studied them carefully. Each one had an orb.

"Spike?" Angel called out uneasily again. He had seen that look in Spike before and he knew it only led to madness beyond madness. "Spike, are you okay?"

"Perfectly alright," Spike said as he stacked up all the photos and all the info on Danica and put it back in the folder. "I've just got a long few des ahead of me…"


	6. only chance

(FYI, this story's in past tense… I'm now in Grade 10 and 16yrs old)

6

Danica woke up with a start and bolted up right. Her face and body was covered in goose bumps and sweat. She had had that dream again. That dream where she was walking in the soccer field and watching the dead bodies of her friends fall. She shook the last images from her mind but the vision of the bodies seemed to be permanently tattooed.

She got up from bed and looked at the clock. 4:15, Friday morning. Steph's party was more then 12 hours away. She lay back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling, waiting to fall asleep. She kept thinking about her dream. This was the third consecutive night that she'd had these dreams and that wasn't counting the time in PE. She'd had dreams like these before but never so vivid or so real. Besides, those dreams ended when she was seven.

Forcing the thought from her mind, she stared at her alarm clock, wishing that time would move faster. Her thoughts drifted to Sam. She had always liked Sam but she had always like Pichai more. Now that he was out of the picture… was there hope for her and him? No, she thought. Sam was way out of her league. Plus, females never did fit properly into his schedule. She remembered what she had heard Kaye go through. How Sam blew her off for computer games. Danica knew that no matter how great she thought Sam was, she'd never stand for it. She needed someone there. She couldn't be alone. It was one of her many flaws.

Danica got up from bed and walked to the bathroom and turned on the lights. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had always hated the way that she looked but some people thought that she was pretty so she guessed that she didn't look that bad. Dark shadows sat under her eyes. Sure, it was the first time in years that the nightmares had happened but other things had happened. When she was in the seventh grade, she stopped sleeping full eight hours. Doctors couldn't understand why. Danica was a healthy, almost stress free girl with a balanced diet and a lot of exercise. Granted, for the past few weeks, all she lived on was chocolate, peanut butter, and playlist after playlist of emo songs to keep her alive but even before that, she always found herself a bit odd.

As she made her way back to bed, she thought about her class. She remembered Grade 8, a year before. There was a class picture that sat a top of a pile on her desk. It was taken after the school fair where everyone went military in the water balloon booth. Everyone was smiling and laughing and hugging. She looked at her and Pichai and sighed. What happened? Why couldn't we go back? she felt her thoughts slowly drift back to Sam but she shook them away. She began packing for Steph's as it was a sleepover.

This would be her second party with booze. She'd already found out that she could handle it… in the Philippines, the drinking age was like 9 and everyone gets drunk before that. she thought about Michelle. She'd been known to fill voids with booze… she was just worried that Pichai would be the new hole. The rat bastard always found a way to snake back into her head.

There was a soft creak and Danica turned around. Her little sister, Bianca appeared at the door. Because her mom married again, the age gap between Danica and her sisters ranged from 10-12 years. Danica smiled and picked up her sister and disappeared into her room to tuck the toddler in.

-------------------- -------------------------------------- ------------------ ------------------ --------- -

Angel knocked on the office door again. He'd been standing outside the door for ten minutes waiting for Spike to open it. Spike had been locked in there for the past day and a half and hadn't left. Ever since he'd seen Sarajevo in the pictures, he'd shut himself in.

"Spike! Open the bloody door!" Angel said, frustrated. No answer came from the other side. "C'mon Spike, let me in!" No answer. "Fine, if you don't let me in, I'm breaking the freaking door down. You know I mean it Spike. One… two… three…"

a click came from the door and Angel put his foot down. The door opened and the bleached blonde vampire stuck his head out.

"Now, now peaches… Violence never solved anything" the vampire said in a slight drawl.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Angel demanded.

"you know exactly what I'm bloody doing in here." Spike replied. "I'm trying to save a Slayer so if you don't mind—" Spike tried to close the door but Angel put his foot in the way and barged in. Angel. "Or just waltz right in… I'm not doing anything important" Spike added sarcastically.

Angel walked into the room. It was well lit but very small. There was a desk, a chair, a couch, and a window in the room, all cluttered with papers and pictures. There was a computer on the chair which was showing a black screen saver. But it wasn't what was in the room that was interesting. It was what was on the walls. Some how, Spike managed to get a hold of dozens of pictures of Danica. They were all pinned and tacked on to the wall. It looked like a sick obsession when really he was just trying to save her life. Angel stared at one of the pictures, situated in front of the computer. _Not bad looking…_ he thought. He looked at the computer and shook the mouse. The screen came to life, revealing a web page with Danica's face on it.

"It's amazing the technology available to kids these days." Spike said suddenly. He had lit a cigarette and was smoking slowly. "It took me like twenty minutes to go through all of it…"

"All of it?" Angel asked. "Spike, what is this?"

"Friendster accounts. Myspace accounts. Multiply accounts. Piczo accounts. Photobucket accounts. Every account that is needed to advertise a kid's life on the net. I've also gotten access to all her friend's accounts and her dad's online photo album. Her dad dumps all their pictures there as "virtual storage" thingy. They've got some files and stuff that are really useful."

"How'd you… did her file have all her passwords and stuff?"

"Nope, but it gave enough information for me to figure it out."

Angel looked at all the pictures on the desk. There were black marker circles on the corners and in the center. He looked closer to see that Spike had encircled the orbs. He looked to the walls just to see the same things.

"He's been watching her since she was four." Spike said slowly. "The girl barely knew how to spell her own name and already she's being followed by a demon. She must be a Slayer."

"Have you found anything else?" Angel asked with less force than before.

"yeah… the girl's got amazing taste."

"that's not helpful."

"it is to me…blare all my rock music and she'd just bang her head along with me." Angel looked down at the floor as thought there was something on his shoe that was interesting. "you forgot that I'm her Watcher?"

"for a second there, yes. What's all this for?" Angel pointed to a group of pictures on top of a stack of books. None of them were of Danica.

"Friends and family." Spike, if possible, looked paler than normal as he said this and looked at the pictures. No marker circles. No scribbled notes. He eyed Spike quizzically.

"is there something wrong Spike?"

Spike killed his cigarette on a nearby ashtray. He watched the final wisps of smoke rise before turning to face his grandsire.

"I've been doing a lot of reading. I have to say the Wolfram and Hart library isn't the happiest place for books… but I've been reading and well…" Spike picked up one of the books from the stack. "It appears there's something more to the prophecy then we thought,"

Angel took the book from Spike's hands. It was about the size of his head and about as thick as a dictionary. Spike opened it to the middle and pointed out the lines. Spike walked up to the wall of photos that as Angel read the book. His eyes fixated on one particular one. Danica is standing on the edge of some pier. She was wearing a black, flowing, empire-waisted top over skinny jeans. It was obviously candid, you could tell by the expression on her face. She looked so vulnerable and innocent. She was beautiful. Her top accentuated her large breasts and the jeans hugged every curve she had. She was almost a goddess on land but Spike began thinking of Buffy when he looked at Danica's cherubic picture. Angel slamming the book shut brought the vampire back to reality.

"what does it mean?" Angel asked

"it's pretty self-explanatory. There's more to the simple prophecy of the Slayer. this one's special…"

"I read that Spike but what's the problem?"

"didn't you read? This Slayer's got more than the visions and pain tolerance. This girl's the only one who can kill Sarajevo. Sarajevo's known this. That's why he's been trailing her."

"What does this have to do with her friends and family?" Angel asked

"Sarajevo's smart, Angel. If he wants someone exterminated, he'll do it such a way that it won't be linked back to him. He'll destroy every single person linked to Danica. He'll destroy the entire country if he has to." Spike took the photos in Angel's hands. "These people and many other people will die."

"well, can't we do something about it?"

"No, we can't. even if we tried, it will happen." Spike picked up the book Angel had set down and turned to a page. " 'So the night will come without any concern and the moon will rise. His army will kill those in his path. Only one can stop him. Only one can survive.' That Slayer is the only chance this world's got if it wants to continue in happyland. If she dies, then we're all pretty much screwed."

Angel stared at Spike in utter disbelief. This girl, barely older than Dawn was when she was the key, was hope of the world. _She must be the Slayer_, Angel thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I have this feeling that there's something you're not telling me…" Angel said. He ruffled his hair and looked at Spike. Spike smirked and looked down at the book.

"I talked to an oracle a few hours ago. That night that the book's talking about? That's tonight. Well, tomorrow night our time but tonight in the Philippines. If there's any hope of saving her, it would be me getting there as fast as Wolfram and Hart can get me there."

"You're not going without me, Spike."

"yes I am. She's my Slayer. My responsibility."

"You can't do this alone, Spike!"

"I know… that's why I've phoned for help. They should be here any minute…"

"you called for help? Who the Hell could you have possibly called?! A better question would be who in their right mind would help you?"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Angel," came a familiar voice. Angel turned to see Willow's bright, happy face smiling back.

----------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

"Danica, eat your breakfast or you'll be late!" Danica's Mother, Ina, said. Danica rolled her eyes but smiled. The only reason that she was having breakfast with her parents was because they had insisted. After Steph's party, her parents were going on a second honeymoon to Paris so she wouldn't see them for two weeks. She wasn't complaining… it had been a LONG time since she and her parents had breakfast together.

"Yes mom," She said and she finished off her toast.

"Don't forget that the driver will be picking you up from Steph's by lunch time." Ina continued. Drivers in the Philippines weren't uncommon.

"Yes mom."

"And don't forget that Bianca and Ariane need to go to Grammy's house after school."

"Yes mom."

"And don't forget that you've got a dentist appointment in three days."

"Will that be all, Mother?" Danica smirked. She knew her mom was nervous and excited. Her mother shot a glare at her daughter before smiling. Danica looked exactly like her mother except she was tan.

"When did you get all sarcastic?" her Dad said smiling. As he was her stepfather, Danica looked nothing like Antonio but she inherited his taste in 80's and general punk/metal rock and his sense of humor.

"I think it was last June," Danica said. She smiled as she rose and put her dish in the kitchen. She dashed back to her room and grabbed her school bag and her duffel. She did one last mirror check before walking out of her room. She kissed and hugged her parents good-bye.

"Don't have too much fun without me… you might not come back," She said as she hugged her dad.

"We wouldn't do that… no matter how much fun we had. We love you too much!" he replied.

And Danica smiled at them as she ran out the door. She knew that they'd have a great time in Paris. She knew that they'd have stories and presents when they returned. she knew.


	7. dream

7

Willow sat, a small smile plastered on her face. Her red, red hair emphasized her pale face and her bright eyes. She looked older than Spike remembered but it was mostly because she looked so tired. The witch listened to Spike intently, her expression never changing. Willow had seen a lot since her friendship with Buffy began. News about the new Slayer didn't seem to dampen her spirits.

"So that's about it… we need to find her before Sarajevo does otherwise we're doomed." Spike said. Willow closed her eyes before replying.

"So basically, nothing's changed since Sunny D?" Spike cracked a smile

" 'Fraid so Red. It's great to see you though."

"You too, Spike." Willow said. "But we can talk later. You know what we need to do now."

"Right," Angel finally said. "I've told Christopher in travel and he's already set up the jet for you. It'll get you to Cebu faster than any of the commercial flights will…"

"And I can smoke in it." Spike added with a smirk.

"no you can't…"

"That's not what Nancy says."

"Is that why there's always butts under the seats?"

"This is pathetic," Willow finally interrupted. "We need to get going, Spike. We haven't got much time."

"I still don't see why I can't go," Angel said rather broodingly. Spike rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Willow beat him to it.

"You need to hold the fort, Angel. You can't let your employees get suspicious."

"At least she had a reason." Angel said, glaring at Spike.

Willow clamped her hand around Spike's arm and gently pulled him. The pair made their way out of the office, leaving a brooding Angel behind.

-------------------------------------- --------------------------------- --------------------- -------------

The clock seemed to have a mind of its own. Danica stared at the clock, willing it with every fiber of her body to move faster. It was the third period of the day and she was restless. She glanced at Sam, who was asleep on his desk, mouth slightly open, hair messy. She turned back to her friends. Steph, Kaye, and Michelle were having a heated conversation about what would happen that night. Danica looked down at her notebook, covered in doodles and began mindlessly drawing again. The period was barely halfway over and no one was listening to the teacher anymore. They just wanted to get out.

Almost half the class was going to Steph's that night. Everyone except for the "weirdos" who were sitting in a corner of the room. There was a ringing and Danica was snapped back to reality. She turned to Steph who simply whipped her phone out and answered. Danica smirked. Leave it to Steph. She looked down at her doodles and gasped. She'd unconsciously drawn a dark pier. At the edge, there was a tall, dark man, extending his hand. Behind him, there was a large beast. She quickly ripped out the page and crumpled it.

She looked at Steph who was obviously pissed off by the conversation she was having. She hung up her phone and narrowed her eyes in Miko's direction.

"What's up?" Danica asked casually, forcing her doodle out of her mind.

"That little bitch is what's up," Steph said, as she turned to face Danica. "She pouted to her mom about how she wasn't invited to my party. So her mom called my mom since they're like best friends and guess who's coming tonight?"

"You are freaking shitting me," Danica said rather loudly.

"I wish I was. I don't want the hoe at my party!"

"No wonder she was smirking when she asked Pichai to carry her duffel this morning," Michelle added disappointedly.

"It's your party! You shouldn't have to invite her!" Kaye said crossly.

"My mom said I had to since we used to be 'friends'. She used to steal my Barbies! My mom must be crazy to think that we were friends." Steph looked really disappointed.

"Hey, cheer up Steph!" Danica said, forcing a smile. "You can't let her ruin this for you like that. C'mon… tonight we'll get her too drunk to function, then lock her in a closet. Sound good?"

Steph laughed. The others did too.

"ok… but if she starts puking, I'm not cleaning it up."

"That's ok," Kaye added. "If your parents see the puke, we'll just say that she brought the alcohol and got wasted by herself. We'll see if she's ever invited back."

And they all looked at Miko and laughed. Miko looked puzzled but quickly stuck her nose in the air and looked away… which only made the girls laugh harder.

------------------------------ ------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------

Willow had been quiet all the way to the jet and even inside it, she remained silent. Spike decided to remain silent as well. Though he'd never seen Willow when she was evil, he'd heard many stories of what she did. With the added rage of her loss of her two best friends, Buffy and Xander, he figured anything he did could set her off. So they sat together for an hour in silence till Spike got thirsty and decided to break it.

"You want anything to drink, Red?" He asked, tilting his head to one side, a friendly smile on his face.

"No thank you Spike," Willow replied sweetly but she didn't even open her eyes. Spike nodded and walked towards the chiller. He pulled out a bottle of red wine. He walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a glass. He looked back at the meditating Willow and pulled another out of the cabinet. He filled them both and walked back to his seat. He place a glass in front of Willow.

"I said no thank you Spike," Willow said, eyes still closed.

"I know what you said." Spike said, trademark smirk glittering across his face. Willow smiled and with one hand, picked up the glass and drew it to her lips.

"How have you been, pet?" Spike asked as Willow slowly awoke from her meditative state.

"Depends… how would you describe having your two best friends in the whole wide world, not to mention the one girl who helped you heal your broken heart, ripped away from you?" Willow replied in the same pleasant voice.

"Kinda like having the love of your life being taken away from you and finding it out from strange old men who use to want to kill you." Spike answered. He tried to keep his voice as unwavering as Willow's but for some reason, he couldn't. He sipped his wine and made a face. He hated wine… he just didn't want Willow to see him drinking anything harder. He was thinking of a way to get rid of the drink when Willow finally spoke again.

"Is that Margarita mix I see in that cabinet?"

"Yes it is, Red. Why?"

"How good is your Margarita?"

Spike looked at her almost wide-eyed.

"Haven't had any complaints…"

"I'd like to test that…"

---------------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

"I still can not believe that I have to have Miko at my party…" Steph said, as she drew swirlies on her notebook.

It was the last period of the day and time continued to drag on slowly. Everyone was practically asleep on their seats. Danica could barely keep her eyes open between the lack of sleep and the utter dullness of the day, she couldn't understand how she was still awake. Kaye was sitting in front, next to Carlos. Every now and then, the trio shot evils at Miko who aptly ignored them. Throughout the day, she'd managed to piss everyone off and no one was looking forward to the car ride ahead. At the moment, Miko was trying to lace her arms around Pichai who kept moving away or pushing her away. Danica wanted to laugh but she couldn't. She was too tired.

Slowly, yet surely, she drifted to a deep sleep. In her sleep, began to dream. She was standing on a pier, like the one in the drawing she had made earlier. It wasn't raining but the sky was dark grey. The sea was calm yet it reflected the sky's color. It was as though she'd been trapped in a chamber of grey. There was the man from earlier. He was tall and gangly and as dark as ever. His face was still unseen.

"who are you?" Danica tried to call out but her voice was unheard. The man turned to her. All that could be seen from his face was his glowing red eyes.

"Slayer," he hissed, eyes glowing redder with fervor. Danica slowly backed away but as she retreated, the pier collapsed. The dark figure came closer and Danica screamed a silent scream.

The dark figure was now inches away from Danica. His face was still a blank space, his eyes now scarlet with lust. He raised a bony, rotted finger and ran it across Danica's cheek. Danica was crying now, tears running down her face. The figure looked up at the moon and pointed at it. Light hit its mangled disfigured face. He looked back at the frightened girl.

"Happy twelfth moon, Slayer," it hissed. And it all vanished. The grey. The figure. It was all gone as Danica bolted up. A piece of paper had stuck to her forehead and a tiny trickle of drool was going down the side of her mouth. She looked at the clock. Only a minute before class was over.

She pulled the paper off her head. _Happy 12th moon…_ it had written in crooked, slanted letters. She crumpled the paper and shot it into the bin. She hadn't noticed how heavily she was breathing till she turned around and saw Pichai staring at her.

"Didn't mean to make you jumpy," He said, a smirk forming across his face. He reached out to touch her but she was reminded of her nightmare and quickly swatted him away. "Ow! Wow, you've gotten a lot stronger, haven't you?"

"Back off, prick," came Sam's voice from behind. Pichai held his hands up defensively, dumb smirk playing his lips. The bell rang and Danica grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom.

-------------- -------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Willow's eyes lit up as she laughed. She was holding her Margarita in one hand. She wasn't drunk but she was extremely happy and free. Plus, she was making fun of Spike.

"Oh my God! Remember that time when you made that robot look alike of Buffy? Okay, try not to remember what you did with it but remember when you made it? Buffy was like so disgusted! She would've killed you had you not been all honorable, noble, knight guy with Glory."

Spike grinned. Yes, the Buffy bot… hardly like what the real thing was like but it did quench some thirsts. Spike closed his eyes and remembered Buffy. God it was so painful without her. Willow ceased her laughing. She looked at Spike and smiled slightly.

"She adored you Spike. I hope you know that." she said, taking his glass and putting it in the sink.

"She never loved me though." He muttered. "I love her with all that you see before you but she never returned it." He chuckled a bit. "But it just made me love her more."

"You always hurt the ones you love." Willow said. She punched Spike playfully on the arm and continued rambling about their past and Buffy till the plane landed.


End file.
